Icing on the cake
by Christiana1392
Summary: This is a story about my favorite couple Kagome & Sesshomaru. Read to find out what kind of mischief these two get into this time. It's sure to get very interesting along the way.


**Icing on the cake**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form.

Author note: I'm Tiana+Love from Dokuga, not a thief.

This is a story about my favorite couple Kagome & Sesshomaru. Read to find out what kind of mischief these two get into this time. It's sure to get very interesting along the way.

Rating for later chapters. I know authors may say this a lot but there has to be a plot before smut in a chapter story. So hang in there it's well worth the wait.

_**Chapter One: A Strange Evening**_

Sesshomaru was sitting on an embankment watching his retainer and young ward fuss at each other. Rin splashed Jaken with the pail full of water she was carrying. Jaken ran, screeching like a banshee and going on about inferior beings and how he should scorch them with his staff of two heads.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Silence."

They immediately quieted as he stood listening for a noise inaudible to them. A branch snapped in the forest and the Lord motioned for Jaken to leave with Rin. They did so without a word or hesitation.

Drawing his sword, a shout broke the silence. Walking quickly toward the voice, Sesshomaru noticed the ground and trees quake; as they did birds scattered from their nests taking flight. This oddity quipped his curiosity as it happened again, then a third time. Entering a clearing, there was a sight to behold.

His half-brother's pack had made their camp in the clearing. The monk and demon slayer sat by the fire uninterested in the quarrel nearby, talking amiably together. The fox kit cried and hid behind the miko who was trying to gain back her hand from the wolf prince. The rather large half-demon shaped hole in the ground by their feet contained, with no doubt, the Lord's half-sibling Inuyasha. A hand reached out from the hole, and with a muffled curse, Inuyasha lifted himself from it only to be shoved against a tree by his neck.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat out, "this Sesshomaru should have know this ruckus originated from you, half-breed. You and your group have disturbed me and mine in our rest. Explain." He spoke icily as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha's neck. No one had seen him move, one moment they were all alone, the next he had Inuyasha pinned against a tree.

Kagome finally broke free of Kouga and for once did nothing to come to Inuyasha's aid. Inuyasha looked hurt and rasped out, "Bass...stard."

"You're mistaken half-breed, I know who my father was," Sesshomaru turned as he spoke, "Miko, you do not oppose this Sesshomaru? What a bad bitch you have chosen Inuyasha."

Kagome started to glow from anger. "I am not, nor was I ever, anyone's property, especially his," Kagome bit out, "Why would I chase after someone who's big turn off is breathing!?"

Hearing her words made Sesshomaru finally notice the scent of graveyard soil covering the boy. Kagome continued to huff and puff after her outburst even as Sango came to stand with her and tried to calm her down.

Dropping the filth, Sesshomaru turned to the Eastern prince. "Why are you in my lands, wolf?"

Caught off guard, Koga stammered out an, "Uh, I..erm, I was on my way to deliver a message to you, I stopped by to investigate this, when I smelled my woman."

"Which is?" Sesshomaru demanded, bored.

He replied quickly,"There is a problem in the North with plans of taking over part of our lands. The East is hoping to form an alliance with the West to crush these attempts."

"Very well, we shall continue this discussion later. The matter at hand is to be settled first." Kouga only nodded.

"I shall explain the situation, Lord Sesshomaru," said Miroku, standing next to Sango and Kagome.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply.

"It all started when everyone had just settled into camp..."

~Earlier that evening~

"The Inutaichi had just made camp after a long, fruitless day's search for jewel shards. Sighing, Sango sat at a tree, petting Kirara and setting her Hirakotsu beside her. Miroku and Kagome were just returning from fetching firewood and water when the monk asked, "Sango, has Inuyasha returned since we've been gone?"

Both looked at each other, "No, he hasn't," she replied.

Almost instantly they turned their attention to Kagome. With her patented over cheerful smile, she beamed brightly at the two and said, "Oh I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Maybe he's having a hard time with hunting. There may be nothing for him to find nearby and had to go further away to find game. It IS getting colder now, the animals are moving to warmer climates..." She continued to rattle on, denying that Inuyasha was up to something.

Even Shippo knew this night wasn't going to end on a happy note. Sango and Miroku were just wishing strength for their friend; she would need it.

_Inuyasha, how can you do this to her? You selfish baka, you will never understand the amount of pain you leave her in every time this happens. Everyone is staying together for Kagome. When she finally snaps you better run and hope that clay pot protects you because no one here will be standing behind you and save you from her wrath._ Sango thought, looking at her friend.

Inuyasha finally showed his face some time later. Scenting the wolf prince nearby, he cut his visit with the dead priestess short. Running back to camp he grinned when he thought about how well his plan was working.

_Kagome wont ever have to find out as long as she stays the sweet forgiving person she is, _he thought smugly.

All was quiet as he entered the clearing. Shippo and Kilala the only ones to look up at him with angry expressions. "Keh, what's with you guys?" He said.

There was a collective sigh as Kagome stood to her feet and started to walk away. Irritated when he got no answer, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome turned her head to face him, anger flickering dangerously in her eyes. "Don't Touch Me Inuyasha!" she spoke evenly, yanking her arm out of is grasp. She spoke, unable to contain her fury, "Why do you even come back Inuyasha? Why do you not stay with your clay pot whore? She's OBVIOUSLY the much better choice here don't you think? Because the original is always better than the copy, am I right? I'm sick of you sneaking off to see that graveyard soil mud pie and coming back

acting like you've done nothing wrong you necrophiliac bastard! Even my human nose can smell that retched stench on you now! Leave before I purify your sorry ass!"

Stunned Inuyasha tried to calm her, "Kag-" but was interrupted when his open mouth was suddenly full of dirt.

"Sit boy!! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!!SIT BOY!!!" Not a sound could be heard but the pants of the enraged miko. She huffed and walked off into the forest taking her yellow backpack with her.

Shippo made the first move, leaning over the hanyou-shaped hole in the ground where the passed out Inuyasha resided he said, "You're such an idiot."

Kagome was walking toward the onsen the group had seen earlier thinking back through all her actions._ He really has no clue he's done anything wrong? Could he really be so simple-minded to not see my pain every time he comes walking into camp from seeing HER? Maybe he gets off on the idea of getting away with it. I used to think he would realize what he was doing was wrong and choose me, but I really just don't know anymore..._

She slowed her pace down and let out a sad sigh. Just as tears started to well up in her eyes, a gust of wind blew by and the Eastern wolf prince was suddenly standing in front of her. He grabbed her hand and said, "Hey Kagome, where's the mutt face that's supposed to be watching over my woman? He didn't leave you on your own did he?"

Kagome pulled her hand back saying, "Oh, hi Kouga. I could really care less where Inuyasha is, I need some space away from him for a while."

She sniffed, and Kouga smelled her tears, "What did he do, you're upset?"

"Nothing that he hasn't done before." She replied.

Kouga growled, throwing her over his shoulder he said, "Well, I'm bringing you back to your camp where I can get my hands on Inu-baka and teach him a lesson."

Kagome struggled, whimpering she didn't wish to go back so soon. Kouga ignored her pleas and they were soon in the clearing where the Inu-tachi group was camped.

Setting Kagome down, the prince is met by the monk, "Prince Kouga, long time, no see?"

Kouga replied, "Yea whatever monk, where's the baka that not only made my woman upset but unprotected too?"

Everyone in the camp sweat droped, and Miroku answered, "He's still out cold in his crater over there," gesturing to the hole. Miroku explained to the wolf prince what was going on. Once Kouga is caught up, Miroku sat back down beside Sango around the fire.

After hearing about how the hanyou had been treating Kagome's feelings, Kouga turned back to her. This time he takes both of her hands and in his, "I think it's time I take my woman back to my group. She'd obviously be better off with me helping hunt down the jewel shards-judging on the hanyou's actions!"

Kagome fought his grip, "I'm not yours, or anyone's woman, nor will I be going anywhere with you!" she argued heatedly.

Shippou cried and tried to pull Kagome away from Kouga's grip while the unnoticed Inuyasha started to stir. In a flash, everyone froze when Sesshomaru jumped from out of the blue into the clearing, holding his younger brother to a tree by his neck.

~End of flashback~

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected automatically.

Miroku sighed, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, half-brother. The story has now come full circle."

End of Chapter One.

I'd like to say without my wonderful beta MikoPup from Dokuga this would be a train wreck of errors. Thank you so much girl!!

This is my first posted work so a little constructive criticism would be nice.

Tiana loves you all and you know why: Rate & Review ^ ^

Until The next chapter...

~Peace, love and Happiness Ya'll~


End file.
